


From a Dark Heart

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: Drabbles from Ai's perspective about life, love, and family.





	From a Dark Heart

Title: From a Dark Heart

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS

Characters: Ai, Aqua, Earth, Flame, Windy, Lightning

Words: 130

Genre: General/Angst

Summary: Drabbles from Ai's perspective about life, love, and family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS.

* * *

From the beginning, Ai saw themselves as a family.

Aqua was the mother and Earth was the too serious father. Ai always assumed that they were together. As parents.

Flame was the wise older brother and Ai considered himself the baby of the family. The wild younger brother.

Windy was the rather reserved cousin that he or probably no one else could ever figure out.

But, Lightning was so intelligent. He was like a grandfather

When his flashing eyes, he found Ai by the rocks and he shivered even though the weather in was mild. Ai watched him with interest as he entered a crevice in the mountain and disappeared. Somehow, he knew that he was dangerous.

For how else could a being of light could be so well hidden?


End file.
